Together
by Keiko Fujiwara
Summary: Just read it!
1. I'm Leaving

DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN YU YU HAKUSHO!

Chapter One:

Walking in silence usually indicates that there is bad news coming. When resembles the question.

"Keiko…" Yusuke's voice faded away.

"Yes?"

"I have some bad news." He continued.

"What kind of bad news?"

"The kind you won't like." He was stalling.

"Can you elaborate?" I laughed.

"…..I'm…."

"You're what?" Now I'm curious.

"I'm…..moving….to….Hokkaido….." It took him forever to spit out the phrase.

"What?" I was too shocked.

"My mother found someone she likes and wants to move closer to him…I kind of have to go with her because she's my mom."

"You can't leave….What am I? Chopped Liver?"

"No….I asked her if I could stay, but she refused the question. I'm sorry."

Nothing else was said as if everything was written in stone.

Finally…

"Keiko…..Move with me." He urged.

I looked at him with even more shock. Of course he would ask such a thing. We are eighteen. Am I even ready?

"I can't." I whispered in solemn tone.

"Why not?"

"My father won't allow it."

"How do you know?"

"I just do."

"Keiko….I need you with me."

"Yusuke, I don't know if I can…Besides, we're not even married."

"We'll get married! As soon as possible! Keiko, I swore to you that one day I'd marry you…Why not it be now?"

"Now?"

"Well, you know what I mean."

"Everything is going way too fast. First, you tell me that you're moving, second, you ask me to go with you, and third, you're asking me to marry you…I'm not even out of high school yet!"

"Then let's get married as soon as you graduate! It's perfect!"

"Yusuke, when are you going to move?"

"The day after tomorrow….." he sighed.

"That soon? Why didn't you tell me earlier?"

"I only found out this morning." He replied.

We were so wrapped up in our conversation, and we realized that we were already at my house.

"Would you like to come inside?" I asked.

"I can't…..I've gotta go pack…..but will you meet me tonight at the park about seven?"

"I guess…."

"Keiko….Please think about my offer."

I looked at his pleading eyes as I slipped into the door while my father glared at me full of questions.

I hoped you enjoyed this first chapter and I know it's short but the future ones will be a lot longer….so bear with me. ^_^

I have more fanfics on my profile…..and well…..i haven't yet finished all of them but will in due time.

HAPPY NEW YEARS!

KeikoFujiwara


	2. I Need You

Chapter Two

Disclaimer: I don't own YYH!!! And this is for future chapters as well!!!

"Keiko…What's with the face?" Mr. Yukimura asked.

"What face?"

"The face you're displaying. I know you and something is obviously wrong."

"Yusuke's moving to Hokkaido and he asked me to go with him. I don't know what to do….I'm not even out of high school yet." She sighed.

"Well…That's up to you…I'll support you either way."

Keiko looked at her father closely and realized his wrinkles under his eyes….

'_I can't go to Hokkaido with Yusuke…I have to take care of my father. That's my duty._'

"Father…Were you ever put in a situation like the one I'm in?"

"Sort of," He started, "When your mother and I were finishing high school, she wanted to become a doctor and I wanted to become a chef. We came to know that our schools were on different sides of Japan and analyzed the problem."

"What happened?"

"Your mother wanted to stay by my side but she really wanted to become a doctor….and her parents expected her to go to that school because they worked their best to pay for her tuition, so she couldn't turn that down. She told me and I completely understood. We decided that it would have been best to break up…and we did.

"A few days later after she left…I realized how much I needed her. So I searched the web for a culinary school nearby the school she went to. It turned out that the school she went to had a culinary program and so I applied for the college and easily got in with no problem.

"I realized that it was my duty to go to a culinary school but my heart was telling me to go follow your mother…..So I finally came to a solution that my duty is to my heart…and ended up doing exactly what I wanted and I ended marrying Sakura…"

"Father…What do I do?"

"Listen to your heart…" he smiled.

Keiko looked at the time and realized she only had two minutes to get to the park.

"Oh! I'm late! See you later dad!" she shouted in anxiety as she leaped for the door.

----

Yusuke sat on a swing while he waited for Keiko.

'_I wonder what her decision is._'

He looked up and saw Keiko running towards his direction.

To make things easier, he ran up to her so she wouldn't have to keep running.

They sat down at the nearest bench and Yusuke patiently waited for Keiko to catch her breath.

"Sorry I'm late..." she said.

"Don't worry about it." He smiled.

"Yusuke…before I give you my answer…can we just enjoy the moments?"

"Sure."

Yusuke waited anxiously during their time together. All they did was watch the stars. Suddenly, Keiko stood up.

"Where are you going?" Yusuke asked.

"Why don't you try to catch me and find out." She answered flirty.

She started running across the park yard, and to her expectations, Yusuke easily caught up with her; grabbing her waist.

"I've got you!"

"I knew you would."

For that moment, Keiko looked at Yusuke's eyes romantically. He did the same.

"Keiko…" Yusuke started out until Keiko placed her finger on his lips.

"Shhh…." She said.

Yusuke couldn't take it anymore and shoved his mouth into hers. This kiss couldn't even compare to all of the perverted acts he has put upon the girl standing in front of him now.

Keiko placed her hands on Yusuke's face as he placed his arms around her waist. Unfortunately, they needed to breath and had to part.

"Kei—"

"I decided to stay here."

"What?"

"Tonight I saw my father and realized how old he's getting and I realized my duty is to stay here and take care of him. I'm sorry." Keiko elaborated.

Yusuke grabbed both of her hands and looked at her in the eyes.

"Keiko….I need you to come with me….Marry me, please."

"Yusuke….I can't leave….My father needs me….I have to finish school….and…and…."

"And what? You're just finding excuses."

"I'm sorry…..I can't go….." Tears were falling now.

"Here…" Yusuke places a crumpled piece of paper in Keiko's right hand.

"What's this?"

"My new address…..I thought just incase….."

Keiko wrapped her arms around his head and gave him another kiss on the lips.

A few seconds later, she stopped, and stroked his face.

"I love you Yusuke….Goodbye…." she whispered and ran off like a broken-hearted teenage girl.

"I love you too…Keiko…" Yusuke whispered to the wind.

---

I hope you liked it and look forward to the next chap!


	3. Hokkaido and a Healed Heart

Chapter Three

"Yusuke! Are you ready to leave?" his mother yelled.

"Yeah…Be right there Mom!" he yelled in a solemn tone.

As they entered the car, Atsuko noticed Yusuke's awkward silence along with multiple sighs.

"Yusuke, what's wrong?"

"Nothing."

"Yusuke, is that anyway to treat your mother?" she sounded annoyed.

"You wouldn't care anyway." He grunted.

"What makes you think I wouldn't care?"

"Because you weren't even sober enough for even the past years of my life and even though you are now, that doesn't give you the right to barge in on my life!"

Atsuko sighed.

"Yusuke…You are right about that, but that doesn't change the fact that I love you and care for you….Now spit out what's wrong!"

"Now that's more like you!"

"Well?"

"It's…..Keiko…."

"What's wrong with her?"

"I asked her to come with me and she said she couldn't because she has to help her father out."

"Well….That's her decision."

"Thanks for the pep talk, Mom…..Not that it helped much." Yusuke spoke sarcastically.

--

After a long ride of sleep and complete boredom, the Urameshi duo arrived to Hokkaido.

Yusuke grimaced when he saw his mom kiss her boyfriend, and decided to take a long walk.

'_I don't understand. I even asked her to marry me and she still turns me down……What could possibly be going on in her mind……I'll never understand girls. Especially Keiko.' _

Yusuke walked for at least two hours and decided to head back in….

'_It's going to rain tonight._'

---

_**Same day, except with Keiko and at noon.**_

Mr. Yukimura noticed Keiko moping around like a sick puppy who wanted to see her master again.

"Keiko…..Why are you so quiet?"

Keiko didn't even hear her father's question…all she did was stare out a window and uttered Yusuke's name several times.

He couldn't take it anymore and trudged towards Keiko.

"Keiko!! I command you to tell me what's going on with you and Yusuke!"

"He left for Hokkaido this morning because his mother wanted to live near her new boyfriend."

"I'm sure he'll visit."

"That's not the point. A few days ago, he asked me to go with him…..He even asked me to marry him….and I told him no." tears formed from her eyes.

"What kind of reason would keep you from moving with him? I thought you loved him!"

"I do….."

"Then what?" he obviously wanted her to elaborate.

"I—I—I felt like I needed to help you here, Father. Besides, I still have high school to finish."

"Keiko Sakura Yukimura! First of all, I am very well able to take care of my own self, and secondly, you have enough credits to graduate high school early! I want you to pack your bags and head towards Hokkaido right now! I'll pay for a plane ticket! You get there and marry the fellow! I'll take care of things here and when you decide to marry Yusuke, I'll be a flight away! Now go pack right now!"

"B—But.."

"But what?"

"I—I.."

"Keiko…You love him right? Right?"

She nodded her head.

"Then go after him!"

Keiko looked at her father and gave him a bear hug.

"Thank you, Daddy."

A moment passed and Keiko hurried to her room to get ready while her father called the airport to reserve her ticket.

--

HOPED YOU LIKED IT!!! THERE WILL BE MORE SOON!


	4. Hello Yusuke

Chapter Four

Just as Yusuke predicted, the grey clouds cried as if the day couldn't get any gloomier.

"Keiko….." Yusuke sighed as he looked out of the window of his new room. Even though everything was unpacked, Yusuke's room seemed naked. The walls were as grey as the sky except for a few posters and pictures.

He walked over to his desk and laid his head down.

'_Keiko_….' No other word entered his mind except for that two-syllable name.

Yusuke's mother and her boyfriend decided a few hours ago to go out on a date….and they told Yusuke that they would be home rather late.

He closed his eyes, and did what he did best…..He thought of Keiko.

--

As the plane landed in Hokkaido, Keiko's tummy churned. She forgot about a way of transportation. She had no money with her at all. With the little things that she brought, there was only one thing she could do. Walk.

Keiko stepped out of the plane, headed toward the nearest entrance of the airport, and gathered up her small luggage.

She took out the tattered piece of paper from her pocket and stared at the address. She recognized this street name. How could she forget? Her school went on a field trip a few years ago and stayed at a hotel on the same street….and that was the night that she confessed her feelings to Yusuke.

'_Yusuke…..I'm coming_.' She whispered to her heart.

A few hours of running and walking and stopping to catch her breath, Keiko finally found the street. She looked at the nearest house, and realized that she had at least another thousand houses to pass before she could meet up with Yusuke. She took off and decided not to stop until her destination was met.

--

Yusuke woke up to the sound of thunder and decided that his stomach needed some food. He looked at the sky through his window and realized how late it was.

'_It must be almost 10:00!_'

With no further hesitation, he rushed towards the fridge to satisfy his hunger.

--

Finally Keiko reached his house. For about two minutes, she only stared at it, wondering whether she had made the right choice.

Soaking to the bone didn't stop her from getting what she wanted. Slowly she gathered up her courage and rang the door bell.

The door swung open and a familiar face stepped out, shocked.

"Hello Yusuke." She smiled.


	5. Forever Together

Chapter Five

Yusuke heard the doorbell sounding off and hopped off his bed to see who it was.

'_Probably someone who wants money…_'

Slowly he opened the door and his eyes shot wide open.

"Hello, Yusuke." His Keiko said.

Yusuke seemed to be too shocked for words.

Finally, Yusuke popped some words out.

"I thou—"

"I followed my heart." She interrupted as she entwined her fingers with his and looked straight at his coffee colored eyes.

"Keiko…" he whispered.

"Shhh." She hushed him with her right index finger.

"I'm here and that's all that matters now." She spoke softly as she laid her head on top of his chest.

Without further ado, Yusuke hoisted Keiko up and swung her around in circles within the front yard, causing both of them to laugh. Forgetting that the rain has forced the grass to be slippery, Yusuke lost his balance and landed on his back with Keiko on top of him; making them laugh even more.

"I missed you." Yusuke stated.

"I missed you, too." Keiko replied.

Her eyes couldn't remove themselves from his strong gaze. Like two magnets, their Keiko slowly lowered her face towards his until their lips were touching.

At first, this kiss was a simple one, but the "young adult rage" kicked in. Gradually, their kiss grew deeper along with a stronger passion for each other. Suddenly, their hungry passion stopped on behalf of the necessity to breathe. At this time, Yusuke picked her up, bridal style, while their lips sewn back together and he ran them upstairs.

USE YOUR OWN IMAGINATION! ^_^ SORRY!

After awhile, Yusuke and Keiko huffed and puffed after their long episode of passionate love.

Yusuke asked, "Keiko, do you love me? Love me enough to marry me?"

"Yes. Yusuke, I love you more than anything else in the whole world. I will love to marry you."

"As soon as possible?"

"After I graduate high school."

"Keiko, you're killing me here!" he exclaimed.

Keiko giggled as she kissed him on the lips and rubbed his bare chest, then said, "So let our journey begin…Together."

"Yeah. Together."

They smiled at each other because they knew that their lives will be forever joined through their love for one another.

THE END

OMOIDE WO TSUBASA NI SHITE!

~Turning Memories Into Wings~


End file.
